powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Tokashiki
is , the Blue Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography When the ToQgers fought Stove Shadow, Tokatti temporarily misplaced his Rainbow Pass, leaving him unable to board the Rainbow Line. Initally feeling that he had let his team down, Mio helped Tokatti discover his strength. Tokatti helped a boy named Hiroki Fujisawa regain his Imagination while fighting fate to reverse a death scare placed on him by Type Shadow. Tokatti befriended Akira who had joined the Rainbow Line as ToQ 6gou, remembering that he himself was a transfer student the others befriended. Tokatti developed feelings for Mio, which he confided to Hikari. Personality He is a highly cautious, punctual character. When something happens, Tokatti is the type that wants to investigate and research first, but becomes very incessant when regarding the results. He is a specialist at analyzing enemies and making plans, but he's really bad at being on time. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 2gou and his team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. He also clashes with at one point. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tokatti/ToQ 2gou: to be added ToQ 2gou is ToQ 2gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Blue ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQGer power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Appearances: Episodes 34, 37 - 0= ToQ 2gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: }} - Transfer Changes= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 6, 10, 20 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Episodes 4, 19 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Episodes 2, 12-13, 27 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Episodes 15, 26 - Eagle= is a form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with the Eagle Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Eagle Ressha - }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Tokatti is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . When his mind is switched into Hikari's body in Station 21, he is portrayed by . As ToQ 2gou, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Blue in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Theme Song "Beyond The Blue Lens" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes *Tokatti is named after the Super Tokachi, a limited express train in Hokkaido that runs from Sapporo to Obihiro. * Like Mio, his name contains a season: Haru, meaning Spring. *ToQ 2gou is the first main Blue Ranger not to have his color in his name since TenmaRanger and the first Blue in general to not have this since last year's Deathryuger, although the good version of Deathryuger does feature the corresponding color in his name. *Tokatti being the glasses-wearing 'smart guy' of the team is similar to Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Noah Carver (Megaforce Blue) from Power Rangers Megaforce. Coincidentally concerning the latter, ToQger is airing concurrently with Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Tokatti's trademark gesture is adjusting his glasses. The train tracks that border his helmet's visor while transformed also function in a similar way, to the point they have a tendency to pop off of his helmet causing him to fumble around searching for them. He's also the first glasses-wearing main-team Ranger since Raita Oishi from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *Similar to the previous Blue, Tokatti punctuates his attacks with his name ('Tokatti Kick!'). *He is the first ranger to die and revive in the same episode. *The wings sported by ToQ 2gou's Eagle form in Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS are extremely reminiscent of those of another Eagle-themed Ranger, GaoYellow. *He shares his name of "2gou" with /Kamen Rider 2. References External links *ToQ 2Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 2Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai 2 Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers